


Wonder

by Void_Home



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 16:04:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13127082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Void_Home/pseuds/Void_Home
Summary: He wonders how they managed this one.





	Wonder

He's not sure when they got so close. And not just in the moment, even though Delilah is tucked up to him, reading a book maybe? Yeah, one of the instructional manuals for weaponry the guards used, he's sure. He'd given it to her earlier, and they'd just spent the time in the quiet room, much like this the whole time. He'd started dozing at some point, head resting against frizzy hair and arms around her waist. 

Sheik was rarely this intimate with someone in such a platonic way, in fact he could count on his fingers how many people he was this friendly with. About three. So he could only wonder, how'd they become so close?

He can't help but wonder, given their vastly different roles. It had been an old heirloom that had them meet, and shenanigans that followed kept them meeting. The companionship grew and grew, slowly but surely.

Sheik can only wonder. 


End file.
